monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll logs/2012
Signature dolls Campus Stroll Back-of-the-box blurb Meet the frighteningly fashionable teenage children of the world's most famous monsters! They've left their parents' outdated haunting habits behind as they figure out the horrors of high school. With their killer style and fiercely loyal friends, you'll see them and scream "Drop dead... gorgeous!" Quotes *Hiding behind a mask of perfection. (Operetta) *Wrapped up in the past. (Nefera de Nile) Back-of-the-box messages :My sister :Howleen is my little sister and she can absolutely drive me crazy. When we were both cubs she used to follow me around and try to do everything I did. Everything. On Howleen's first day of school her teacher asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up and Howleen said, "I want to be Clawdeen!" So sweet it makes your fangs hurt right? :Well somewhere along the way Howleen decided she didn't want to be me anymore she wanted to be ANNOYING. She was really good at it too, I mean like C-Eeek-O good at it. It probably didn't help that our family was big and our house was not. Older brothers and sisters had to share a room with their next youngest brother or sister and Howleen is my next youngest. We were always in each other's way and Howleen is MESSY, I am not. She would also chew my shoes or borrow my clothes without asking or "customize" them, usually with fabric paint. Recently it seems like she wants to be just Howleen and we're having a good time haning out like friends instead of sisters. I think I'm going to like "just Howleen." :XXX Clawdeen Diaries Unlike previous main sublines, not every doll has its own diary; Meowlody and Purrsephone share a diary and Clawdeen lacks one altogether. This leaves five 'Campus Stroll' diaries, which detail the months of the summer vacation a year after the ones spoken of in the 'Basic' diaries, ranging from late July to the end of August. The date noted in everyone's diary is August 31, when a meteor shower occurs. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles, the ones that can also be found on the ''Monster High'' website. Between Classes Back-of-the-box blurb Meet the frighteningly fashionable teenage children of the world's most famous monsters! They've left their parents' outdated haunting habits behind as they figure out the horrors of high school. With their killer style and fiercely loyal friends, you'll see them and scream "Drop dead... gorgeous!" Quotes *Who says change is good? (Jackson Jekyll) *To scare is human... (Jackson Jekyll (Toy Fair 2012 prototype)) *Timeless beauty set in stone. (Rochelle Goyle) *A riveting personality. (Robecca Steam) *A shrieking violet. (Venus McFlytrap) *A scaredevil with style. (Robecca Steam) *It's not scary being green. (Venus McFlytrap) Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Between Classes' dolls detail the early months of the school year one year after the ones spoken of in the 'School's Out' diaries, ranging from early September to mid-November. The date noted in everyone's diary is November 15, when several students are volunteered to help with the middle school carnival fundraiser. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles, the ones that can also be found on the ''Monster High'' website. San Diego Comic-Con International dolls 2012 Inside-of-the-box blurb Where do background characters go once they've passed through a scene? Why to their lockers of course. That's where Scarah Screams and Hoodude Vooodoo struck up an unlikely friendship that has continued to grow during their time together off screen. Of course at first glance it may not appear that the daughter of the Banshee and a living voodoo doll would have much in common, seeing as how Scarah can read minds and he doesn't really have one. Turns out that Hoodude's a really good listener though and what ghoul doesn't need that from time to time? Other dolls Skull Shores Quotes *I found my sunscreen now all I need to find is the beach! (Draculaura) *This island creeps the color right out of me! (Frankie Stein) *Nothing to do and all day to do it. Spring break does make one feel like royalty (Cleo de Nile) Back-of-the-box message So Skull Shores is totally creepy cool! The weather is awesome, the beaches are to die for, the water is crystal clear and I've got friends here to share it. It would all be perfect except for the enormous statues on the island that kind of look like...me. They're kind of creeping me out and not in a good way. - Frankie Maul Session Back-of-the-box blurbs A midnight movie theatre is screaming an old scary human movie and Toralei has the purrfect fashion to check it out. Hope her curiosity doesn't cause a hair raising situation. Cleo de Nile isn't wrapped up in beauty, beauty is wrapped up in her. This doens't mean she isn't looking to enhance her already regal appearance. Of course while she's out looking she wants to make sure every monster is looking at her. These fashions should make that happen. Information is where you can find it and Spectra Vondergeist knows that while you're out looking for it, one's fashion should reflect the seriousness of the search. There's more than a ghost of chance she'll get back to you about anything she finds. When Frankie Stein needs to recharge her batteries she plugs in at home. When she needs to recharge her stomach she plugs in pie at the all night die-ner. Mmmm pie... and fashion, the ultimate combination. Quotes *It's not a stretch to look my best. (Lagoona Blue) *I like to get all dolled up to dig for old vinyl. (Operetta) *Of course the real fashion show will be where I'm sitting! (Clawdeen Wolf) *Is never too cold for the fashionable clothing. (Abbey Bominable) Dead Tired Quotes *It's Abbey's first sleepover.. hurray! (Abbey Bominable) *Can't go wrong with bad movies and ghoulfriends! (Clawdeen Wolf) *Normie movies don't scare me... much. (Draculaura) Back-of-the-box message *It's always a bad idea to split up in a scary movie. (Abbey Bominable) *I wouldn't go in there ghoul, you'll be sorry! (Clawdeen Wolf) Scarily Ever After Back-of-the-box blurb Each Scarily Ever After doll has the first page of the included fairytale storybook written on the back of the box Quotes *'Once upon a time' there was a ghoul with a nose for trouble. (Little Dead Riding Wolf) *'Once upon a time' there was a ghoul who wished for more. (Threadarella) *'Once upon a time' there was a ghoul whose beauty fairly reflected her heart. (Snow Bite) Fairy tales Each of the Scarily Ever After dolls comes with a fairytale storybook featuring the respective character. The Monster High fairytales are adaptions of real-world fairytales, adjusted so as to incorporate the monster elements of the protagonists. Each fairytale is written in rhyme, but the rhythm of the rhyme differs between each. I Heart Fashion Quotes *'3 frosty outfits' to make your wardrobe cool (Abbey Bominable) *'3 ghoulish outfits' to add spark to your wardrobe (Frankie Stein) Back-of-the-box messages Scaris: City of Frights '' '' Back-of-the-box blurb The ghouls from Monster High are haunting to The City of Frights for an international fashion competition where the winner will become THE apprentice to world famous designer Madame Ghostier. It is the chance of an unlifetime... or is it'?' Follow our ghouls above and below the cobblestone streets as they cheer on old friends, make new ones and discover that not everything is always as it screams. Quotes *I have a hard time scaling back. (Jinafire Long) *Mi familia gives strength to my bones. (Skelita Calaveras) *Timeless beauty set in stone (Rochelle Goyle) *Stitched together with style! (Frankie Stein) *A wolf in chic clothing. (Clawdeen Wolf) Back-of-the-box messages *J'ai hâte qu'on aílle à Scaris! It seems like a forever since I've been back. Yet every time I do go back I expect it to be changed and it really never does. It seems to be like a city in a...snow globe. Everything moves around it but Scaris stays the same. This time though I shall go with my friends who have never seen the city. I think it shall be fun to play the tour guide and I am looking forward to seeing all the sights through their eyes. Most of all I am looking forward to seeing...him. I have not received the letter from him in so very long. I am sure there is a reason, hopefully it is a good one. (Rochelle Goyle) *The Scaris Diary: Okay, so I may have overestimated how excited mom and dad were going to be when I told them I had a chance to go to Scaris with Clawdeen and the ghouls. Turns out they're still a little on the fritz about what happened the last time all us ghouls went on a trip together. Although I don't think it's really fair to bring that up. I mean how was I supposed to know that a kraken would sink our ship, we would be rescued by an unscrupulous normie and that he would use me as bait to capture a 50ft tall jungle beast? You can't really fault a ghoul for not seeing that coming. So they told me they would think about it. Oh no! Not the dread "think about it." That's never a good sign. I knew I'd have to come up with a good argument or my whole trip was going to get short-circuited before it even started. I was going to begin with how Clawdeen had done so much to help me when I first started at Monster High and how this was going to be a huge opportunity to return the favor and how mom and dad were always talking about how much they loved Scaris and there definitely wouldn't be any kraken and I reaaally wanted to see the Eiffel Terror at night; but before I could even make my case they showed up in my room and said, "You can go." Just like that. Parents should really come with instruction books. (Frankie Stein) *OH MY GHOUL! I'M GOING TO SCARIS! oh my ghoul I'm going to scaris. I have so much to do to get ready—wish I could borrow Ghoulia's brain and talent for organization. What should I do first? What should I do last? WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT? A checklist, definitely need a check list. **Sketch Book—Every fashion design I've ever created is in this book. It's like my security shroud and not even Howleen will touch it without asking me first. It would be a disaster if I forgot it. I wonder how much it would slow me down if I hold the sketchbook in one hand and pack with the other? **Outfits—How many should I take? All of them? None of them? What if all my fashions are out of style? What if I'm so last week? What if I get laughed at? Maybe I should...maybe I should get a grip. I am Clawdeen Wolf! I didn't just fall off the fashion hearse! I know what's in and what's out and there's absolutely no monster unlive with a fiercer sense of fashion than me. So why am I suddenly so nervous then? **Shoes—All of them. I'll go claw to toe with any monster over my taste in shoes. **Confidence maybe a half check. What do I do if I fail? Or an even scarier thought... what do I do if I succeed? (Clawdeen Wolf) Profiles Whereas the three deluxe dolls of older characters came with a back-of-the-box message about the trip to Scaris, the three deluxe dolls of new characters come with the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Monster High'' website. Sketchbooks The six deluxe dolls of the Scaris: City of Frights each come with a booklet that has either one of three functions, but in general the collection can be considered one of sketchbooks. Skelita's, Jinafire's, and Clawdeen's have diary portions in them, and Rochelle's and Frankie's are vacation albums. Dance Class Back-of-the-box messages *'Classical Ballet: ' I really love my class. It's hard but it helps with me balance, strength and flexibility. It's kind of like surfing, except instead of hanging ten I hang toe! (Lagoona Blue) *'Tap: ' In order to expand my horizons I have decided to take a tap class. Well, maybe it is not so much expanding as it is having an alternate dance step to try out at parties. One does so tired after being asked do "the robot". (Robecca Steam) *'Swing:' I'm usually playin' music instead of dancin' to it so I decided to take this class. Now don't get me wrong, I can reckon there's nothing wrong with learnin' something new especially when it's this much fun. (Operetta) *'Hip Hop:' Hip Hop class is creepenfically crunk and I can't believe it took me so long to sing up. I've totally got this new routine I've working on but I'm waiting 'till full moon to bust it out. It's fixing to get epic up in here. (Howleen Wolf) Ghoul's Alive! Playsets Powder Room *Sometimes a ghoul just needs to pamper herself. *Ooh, almost perfect! *Sigh... after a day like today you so totally deserve this! *Don't bat your eyes at me, if you're going to hang out in chimneys you're going to get a bath. *It's the perfect place to relax and soak away the scares of the world. *My claw footed tub is totes relaxing... ooh-ooh-ahhh *A mirror to reflect on... hmm... maybe I'll just keep my reflections to myself. *This bath tray is like a little bridge over bubbled waters. *Fang brush and fang paste - for a totally bitable smile. *You're never too old for a bubble bath and I should know. (Draculaura, Powder Room) Scooter *Zombies dig ghouls with scooters! *A helmet for Sir Hoots A Lot who is wise enough to recognize the need for safety. *I put the "zoom" in zombie... yes I am aware there is no "zoom" in zombie - until now that is! *I feel the need, the need for rapid acceleration! *Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *The perfect way to get Ghoulia Yelps from point A to point Zombie. *I can articulate how I feel about my scooter in two words - WOOO! and HOOO! *The details on my scooter are rad to the bone. *Going to the Coffin Bean for liquid refreshment no longer requires a week of pre-planning. *A backpack so I can travel with my homework, laptop, or the latest Dead Fast comic. (Ghoulia Yelps, Scooter) Coffin Bean *Creepy cool coffee house for all the ghouls to hangout! *I'll have one rot chocolate with extra chocolate syrup, extra chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream... *...a double frosted cup quake, strawscary tart and a scare claw *What? You know I have a sweet fang *A place for all your ghouls to hangout! (Clawdeen Wolf, Coffin Bean) Convetible *These mag squeals really scare up attention. *Four seats no need to wake...er wait. *It would be really easy to get caught up in the web of all details. Cafe Cart Back-of-the-box blurb What could be better that sitting outdoors at a petit cafe in The City of Frights sharing an éscare or perhaps a strawscary crêpe with your best ghoul friends in the world? While you're thinking of an answer pull up a rot iron chair and take in the sights ans sounds of Scaris from the beast seat in the house. You're probably getting hungry- just make sure you order something to share. Quotes *Ohh that cart even makes coffinccinos! (Deuce Gorgon) *I've made a decision- either the cart comes back to Monster High with us or we're staying here... at least until the crêpes run out. (Frankie Stein) *How do you say, "Please bring me five more of those tarts?" They're totally to die for! (Draculaura) Category:Doll logs